Springtrap's Valentine (REUPLOAD)
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Springtrap has always been lonely one Valentines Day. But can a certain black bear animatronic change that? contains Yaoi! no like no read!


**Hey y'all! Welcome to the new Springtrap's Valentine! I decided to reupload it. It hasn't changed much, but you'll probably notice that the song lyrics are missing. That's because I got rid of them. I found out there's a group of people who call themselves the "Eliminators", supposedly enforcing the guidelines at the expense of fellow writers. From what I've seen, they target 2nd POV fics, ToD fics, and yes, songfics as well. I figured I might as well change my fics before I start getting harrassed. This is the reason "Bewitching Oneshots", "Underground Elements", "Meant to Be", "SK, Hero of Equestria", "Slender and the Golden Bear" and this fic were deleted.**

 **However, as you can see, this fic is making a comeback, just without the lyrics. I'm also going to be rewriting "Meant to Be" and "Underground Elements", but sadly the other three I deleted will not be making a triumphant return. I am going to be making fics to replace them though, so there's that.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

Springtrap sighed. He was in his basement bedroom on what is considered to be the most romantic week of the year, and he didn't have a Valentine! His ears lowered as tears welled in his eyes. "It's not fair... Freddy has Bonnie, Nettie has Goldie, Tonnie has Tica, Foxy has Mangle, Teddy has the newcomer Bassi, Mike has Jeremy, Chica has Fritz, and even BB has JJ! Why can't I have someone like that?" he asked himself, the tears beginning to fall. He laid down on his bed and buried his face in the pillows as sobs began to rack his body. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed, the words muffled by the pillow. Pretty soon, he had cried himself to sleep.

A few hours later he was awoken by someone knocking on his door. "H-Huh?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his silver eyes. The door opened to reveal Bonnie and Freddy. "You ok Spring? You weren't up at the party..." said the brown bear, frowning. Springtrap laid back down and sighed, turning so his back was to them. "What's the point? I'm never going to find my special someone, so why celebrate Valentine's Day at all?" Spring asked, sadness and hurt lacing his voice as fresh tears began rolling down his face. "Spring..." said Bonnie, but Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The brown bear and the purple bunny left and went back up to the main dining area.

"There has to be some way to help him!" said Bonnie, frowning. He blinked when Freddy turned around with a smile on his face. "No worries Bonnie... I know just who to call for this situation..." the blue-eyed bear said, pulling out a cellphone and dialing a number. "Hello? Yes, it's me... no, I'm fine... hey, is that one animatronic still with you? The black bear? …... Really? Great! You and your friends can bring him right over... Thanks Icy!" said Freddy, hanging up the phone. "Get ready Bonnie... we're about to meet someone who might end up as Spring's Valentine!"

A few hours later, a truck pulled up. In it were three humans and a large, black bear animtronic. The first human was a girl in her early twenties with brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a pale pink sweater dress, black leggings, and white cowgirl boots. A pair of white dragon wings and a white dragon tail were quite visible. The second was a young man, also brunette with baby blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, faded jeans, and red converse sneakers. A pair of black wolf ears and a black wolf tail could be seen on his person. The third was another female, this one with black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress shirt under a red pull-over vest, a black skirt, ivory knee-high socks, black slip-on shoes, and a beige trenchcoat. Freddy and Bonnie greeted them when they arrived.

"Hey Icy, hey Rubix, hey Bewitching..." said Freddy, smiling. He looked at the black bear. "You must be Nightmare..." The black bear nodded. "I was told you might have someone I would like?" Freddy nodded and handed Nightmare a picture of Springtrap. Nightmare looked at it, and his eyes widened. "Whoa... he's cute..." Icy and Bewitching giggled while Rubix rolled his eyes. "So Nightmare, are you going to try and make him your Valentine?" asked Bewitching, grinning. Nightmare merely nodded. "Better hurry then bud... you've only got two days left till the big day itself..." said Rubix, him and the girls climbing back in the truck and leaving.

Once the three animtronics were inside, Nightmare immediately put his plan into motion. He snuck off to the basement, then came back up and acted like nothing had occurred. Meanwhile, in the basement, Springtrap was waking up from another nap, but this time, he saw something that shocked him. On the bedside table was a single, bright red rose and a little note. Sitting up, he took the note and the rose into his hands, looking at them before opening the note and reading it. _Dear Springtrap, I know we have never met, but I seem to have fallen in love with you. I saw a picture of you recently, and I was astonished when I learned that such a beautiful creature didn't have a Valentine. Perhaps we can meet sometime and get to know each other, then we can see where it goes from there. Yours truly, Nightmare._

Springtrap couldn't help but blush as he read the note. This person thought he was beautiful? He closed the note and smelled the rose, taking in its sweet sent. He was flattered that someone would do this. He wondered how the rose and the note had gotten in his room. He decided to go up and ask one of the others. However, as soon as he got up there, he froze at what he saw. Talking to Goldie and Nettie was the most handsome animatronic Spring had ever seen. It was a large black bear wearing a yellow top hat and bowtie. The bear had red eyes with white irises, and his teeth and claws were enormous. He was also very tattered, much like Spring himself.

Spring suddenly became very nervous as butterflies entered his stomach. He was about to go back to his room when the black bear turned in his direction, their eyes locking. Freddy noticed and walked over to Spring, pushing him over to the other bear and smiling. "Nightmare, this is Springtrap. Springtap, this is my old friend Nightmare..." he said introducing the two. "H-Hi..." said Spring, too nervous to say anything else. "A pleasure Springtrap..." said Nightmare, taking Spring's hand and kissing it like a gentleman. This caused Spring to blush, as well as several of the girl animatronics to giggle.

Two days passed, and soon it was the night before Valentine's Day. The last two days had been the best in Springtrap's life. Him and Nightmare had sat down and talked, getting to know each other. They then started doing things together, such as watching movies, taking walks, and even scaring the crap out of Mike during the night shift. Spring didn't think it could get much better than this. He was, however, very wrong. "Hey Spring! Nightmare wants to see you in the back!" called Teddy, grinning. Spring blinked, but went out nonetheless. _I wonder why he wants to see me..._ thought Spring, walking down the hall to the back door, with led to a path that then led to the forest. He froze when he opened it though. A trail of red, white, and pink rose petals were leading him to the forest, which was illuminated by the full moon.

Spring slowly followed the trail of petals, stunned by what was going on. They eventually led him to the beginning of a wooden bridge over a lake, where he looked up and gasped. On the bridge was not only an assortment of rose petals, but two rows of lit candles the made a path along the bridge to an island in the middle of the lake, which held a cherry blossom tree that was in bloom. Under the tree was none other than Nightmare himself, strumming on an acoustic guitar. Spring started walking along the bridge while listening to the music and taking in what he was seeing "Nightmare..." he said to himself, a smile coming onto his face. As the golden rabbit walked towards the tree, Nightmare started singing to the music.

As Springtrap reached the island, his smile was huge, and the sun had just started to rise. Nightmare smiled back and played a few more chords. Eventually he music trailed off, leaving a smiling Springtrap in its wake. Nightmare smiled and put the guitar down, gently turning Spring around. "I wanted to show you this..." said Nightmare just as the rising sun hit to frost and ice still on the trees, making them sparkle and glimmer beautifully. "Nightmare, it's so beautiful..." said Spring, turning back around. Nightmare smiled and got on one knee. "Springtrap, would you do me the honor of being my Valentine?" Springtrap smiled. "Yes..." Nightmare stood back up and kissed the rabbit, Spring kissing him back. For the first time in his life, Springtrap had a happy Valentine's Day.

 **KAWAII~! They are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute together! And in case some of you are wondering, the last bit is based off of a scene from the movie "The Book of Life". I HAD to have it in there!**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Happy Valentine's Day! Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
